Moonlight
by Stephany L Cullen
Summary: Renesmee cresceu e está na faculdade. Longe de Jacob, que agora é o Alfa do bando, ela vive uma vida complicada de quase-humana. Até que recebe um telefonema de sua mãe,Bella , e diz que ela terá que voltar a Forks, Jacob está entre a vida e a morte.
1. Prefácio

Prefácio:

**Prefácio:**

- Renesmee cresceu e está na faculdade. Longe de Jacob ela vive uma vida complicada de quase-humana, que agora é o Alfa do bando. Até que recebe um telefonema de sua mãe, Isabella Swan, e diz que ela terá que voltar a Forks, pois Jacob está entre a vida e a morte. Agora ela terá que enfrentar a fúria do bando de seu amado por ele estar passando por isso e terá que fazer escolhas difíceis ao longo de sua jornada. O dia da transformação completa de Renesmee chegará em breve e lobo e vampira terão que enfrentar as diferenças de suas famílias, mas antes terão que combater o maior inimigo: a morte. -

**Por um momento, tudo estava maravilhosamente bem organizado na minha cabeça, até que um telefonema muda tudo na minha vida e a confusão toma conta dela agora.**

**Parece que mil borboletas estão no meu estômago e um medo que nunca senti antes me deixa em pânico. O pânico de perder alguém que você pensa nunca perder. Um pesadelo, uma noite mal dormida. Mas não, Jacob estava mal, para proteger minha família e cada vez mais o bando dele me odiava por isso. **

**Jacob estava mal, eu sabia disso, e precisava estar com ele nesse momento, mas não sei se serei forte o suficiente para vê-lo nessa situação. A pessoa que eu mais temia perder, a que eu mais amava estava a beira da morte. O que fazer quando tudo embaralha na sua vida?**


	2. Capítulo 1 PESADELO

Prefácio:

**Capítulo 1 - PESADELO**

- Alô? – atendi ao telefone ainda um pouco tonta de sono. Olhei o relógio e ainda era quatro da manhã, quem era o louco que estava me acordando a essa hora?

- Alô, oi filha, desculpe pela hora, mas eu precisava falar urgente com você.

A voz dela estava como sempre, linda e parecendo melodia. Fiquei feliz em receber uma ligação da minha mãe, já estava acostumada com o horário, ela não dorme. Mas estava intrigada com o que ela queria falar de tão urgente comigo. Será que papai estava doente? Não, ele era suficientemente forte para não pegar doenças. Alice poderia ter tido alguma visão sobre a festa de hoje no campus da faculdade, eu sabia que não era uma boa idéia ter pensado em ir à festa, muito sangue humano não daria certo para mim. Mesmo sendo uma quase-vampira eu tinha sede por sangue.

- Oi Mãe, foi bom você ter ligado, e quanto ao horário, já acostumei com essas trocas, mas sua filha é uma quase-vampira, e dorme. – eu dei uma risada, e ela ficou séria – Nossa, o senso de humor não está nada bom. Qual é a novidade? Um irmão ou um primo? – Novamente eu ri sozinha.

- Renesmee, minha filha, você tem que ouvir com atenção, – A voz dela estava tão fumegante que estava me deixando em pânico, eu percebi que a coisa era séria - daqui a duas horas, pegue suas coisas e siga para o aeroporto, lá você encontrará Rosalie e Emmett, eles estarão te esperando para voltarem a Forks. Você tem que estar aqui logo. Quanto mais rápido, melhor.

- Mas mãe, o que houve? Emmett e Rose, aqui? Por que? –eu estava sedenta por informações, o que será que Tia Alice tinha visto? – Mãe, me diga, é algo sério? Passe para o meu pai, ele está ai? - Ela não disse uma palavra e passou o telefone a meu pai.

- Ness... Renesmee, faça o que sua mãe disse, nós não podemos ir até ai te buscar, mas Rosalie e Jasper estarão te esperando, vá com eles, arrume suas coisas o mais depressa possível.

Eu estava assustada, como nunca estava na vida. Como uma festa poderia dar nisso? A visão deve ter sido muito chocante para meu pai estar querendo me afastar do campus, ele sempre vive dizendo para eu ser mais humana do que vampira. O que poderia estar errado? Alguém pode me dizer?

- Pai, -eu quase supliquei enquanto me levantava e já juntava algumas coisas em minha cama – me diga, por favor, o que está acontecendo? Mamãe está bem? Tia Alice teve alguma visão? Eu juro que não vou a festa se vocês não quiserem, fico no meu quarto, mas me diga antes de qualquer coisa, o que está se passando aí?

Ouvi minha mãe dizer alguma coisa do gênero "não conte ainda, vai ser pior, não conte Ed, não conte", mas eu sempre consigo tudo de meu pai, ele iria dizer, com certeza.

- Filha, escute com atenção e se acalme antes de qualquer coisa. As coisas não estão nada bem por aqui, alguns familiares de Victoria que não conhecíamos souberam da morte dela e de seus companheiros e se juntaram para vir até aqui matar todos nós, por isso te mandamos para a faculdade, para te livrar disso tudo. Nos juntamos mais uma vez com o bando do Jacob, e acabamos com todos, porém alguém saiu machucado e está em estado grave, precisamos de você aqui para ajudá-lo. – ele estava quase rouco, eu podia sentir a tensão na voz dele. E aquilo estava começando a me dar arrepios.

Jacob passou pela minha cabeça, nossos momentos juntos sempre tão mágicos, como se não houvesse diferenças entre nós. Quando meus pais decidiram me mandar para a faculdade pensei em levar Jacob, mas ele agora é o Alfa e não pode se manter afastado do bando. Eu sinto tanta saudade dele quando vejo as nossas fotos em minha mesinha ao lado da cama e conto as horas para voltar a Forks e poder viver e casar com ele. Mas espera aí, meus pais me mandando para Forks a essa hora dizendo que alguém tinha se machucado. Um frio correu na minha espinha quando imaginei Jacob em estado grave e me senti como se fosse desmaiar.

- Não... Oh, não. – eu mal conseguia falar imaginando aquelas coisas inimagináveis. – Pai, me diga que estou errada, por favor, diga-me. É um erro. Alice teve só uma visão não foi? Ou então vocês estão aprontando alguma para meu aniversário daqui a três dias. Mas não... Não me diga que Jacob se feriu, não pode ser, ele é forte e como aço, não .. – antes que eu terminasse de falar, meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas criando barreiras impedindo a passagem da minha voz pela garganta.

- Filha, Nessie, se acalme, ele vai ficar bem, eu acho. Está muito ferido não vou mentir, mas se acalme, seu avô Carlisle está cuidando dele às escondidas para que ninguém descubra que ele é um lobo, logo tudo estará bem, acredite. E eu posso ouvir os pensamentos dele, por isso estou te mandando até aqui, ele pensa em você desde que está desacordado. – a voz dele parou como se ele tivesse dito alguma besteira, ou querendo ocultar algum fato, mas essa não ia escapar.

- Como assim desde que está desacordado? Há quanto tempo ele está desacordado? Vocês não... Como vocês puderam fazer isso? – Minha voz falhou novamente, de acordo com que as lágrimas iam caindo.

- Bem, ele está assim, hoje faz exatamente sete dias.

- Como? Por que vocês não me contaram nada? Não, não diga nada, vocês me explicam depois. Estou indo me arrumar e arrumar minhas coisas quero estar aí ainda pela manhã. – E bati o telefone sem dizer adeus.

Como eles tiveram coragem? Nesse momento tudo estava em desordem na minha cabeça. Não sabia o que fazer. Jacob me chamando há uma semana e eu aqui pensando em ir a uma festa. Sentei no chão, e analisei a pulseira que Jake me deu no dia que fui para a faculdade. Feita por ele, a pulseira tinha uma lua e um sol de madeira. Ele tinha me explicado algo como Lua e Sol não se juntam, como nós. Se não fosse a impressão, eu não estaria com Jake, se não houvesse impressão ele não estaria morrendo. Eu tremi com meus pensamentos e voltei a arrumar minhas malas. Trouxe tantas coisas que quando terminei de arrumar já havia passado duas horas, eram seis da manhã, e eu precisava estar no aeroporto logo, eles estavam me esperando, Jake precisava de mim.

Peguei as chaves do Volvo velho que meu pai me deu, - como minha mãe eu não gostava de mostrar que podia ter mais que aquilo, então não quis carros e roupas novas só porque passei pra faculdade - e fui a caminho do aeroporto, uma hora era o suficiente para eu chegar até lá. Corri a toda velocidade, o carro gritava, mas eu o forçava cada vez mais. Durante todo o caminho eu ia me preparando psicologicamente para ver Jake naquele estado, estava esperando o pior, para não me surpreender, não queria que ele se sentisse mal por eu estar ali e ele naquele estado.

Cheguei no aeroporto e lá estava a Tia Rose e o Tio Emmett me esperando no estacionamento.

- Tia Rose – eu gritei fervorosamente e corri para abraçá-la – Que bom que você está aqui, eu estou tão desesperada.

- Então Edward te contou querida? Ele não sabe o que faz. – Ela me abraçou forte, correspondendo e parecendo querer acabar com a minha dor. – Você está tão linda, pena que é a cara de seu pai. – Ela riu, não correspondida por mim.

- E então, não vai me dar um abraço Nessie? – Eu reconheci a voz grossa de Emmett, que fez um som engraçado, mas não o suficiente para me fazer rir.

Eu corri para abraçá-lo e cheguei perto para tocar seu rosto, eu precisava perguntar algo que estava me intrigando. Mentalizei minha pergunta e toquei a bochecha dele, meio escondido para tia Rose não ver. _– Jacob está muito ruim? Estou te perguntando, porque tia Rose não vai querer me dizer e você sempre foi muito sincero comigo. – _Ele balançou a cabeça em desaprovação, como se eu tivesse dito algo absurdo. E então ele chegou perto e disse no meu ouvido..

– Nessie, depois conversamos, não quero que você sofra por antecipação, me desculpe, mas seu pai ficaria muito chateado comigo e nem fale da sua mãe, tão preocupada com você. Eles ficariam muito desapontados comigo, já que prometi não tocar nesse assunto, estou aqui pr te buscar e só, como se não te conhecesse. Desculpe-me sobrinha linda, eu te amo. – ele fez uma cara de tristeza, acho que foi por não poder responder minha pergunta. Meu pai nunca deixaria eles me contarem, para eu não sofrer a viagem toda. Mas como não sofrer?

- Vamos querida, o avião já vai partir, temos que chegar logo em Forks, você não quer ver o seu cachorro? – Tia Rose não tinha noção às vezes do que dizia e lançou um olhar de arrependimento. – Desculpa, não me controlei.

- Tudo bem tia, não vamos tocar nesse assunto até chegarmos em Forks, além do mais eu preciso dormir durante a viagem, quero chegar lá inteira e ficar com Jake o tempo todo.

Quando eu ia pegar minhas malas Emmett já estava com todas elas no braço, eu nunca me acostumava com aquela força sobrenatural que os vampiros tinham, e ficava indignada por não ter. Eu era uma quase-vampira, tinha direitos.

Andamos o mais depressa possível para pegarmos logo o avião, eu estava com pressa. Precisava correr, dormir, pelo menos nos meus sonhos Jacob estava bem como nunca e feliz comigo.


End file.
